


Dans Le Jardin Des Anges

by TerresDeBrume



Series: La Saga des Elfes. [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elves, Français | French, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, POV Alternating, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oui, Legolas a eut plusieurs expériences avec le ‘Premier Baiser’.</p><p>Pas toutes aisées, pas toute plaisantes, mais il aime à penser qu’elles ont toute contribué à faire de lui l’elfe qu’il est aujourd’hui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans Le Jardin Des Anges

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un texte rédigé pour le 33ème Défi du Poney Fringant sur le thème: Premier Baiser.
> 
> Il est lié à ma fic multi-chapitre en cours _Plus Seul_ , mais peu se lire dans avoir une connaissance particulière de la fic. Les évènements qui sont décrits ici se déroulent environ trois millénaires après le début de _Plus Seul_ et le texte sera probablement incorporé à la fic elle-même lorsque j'arriverais à ce point de l'histoire, ce qui n'est pas pour tout de suite.
> 
> En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

Le fait est que Legolas a eut plusieurs ‘Premier Baiser’.

 

Pas des tonnes, bien sur : même après huit millénaires à se faire passer pour un humain, il y a certaines parts d’une culture qui ne s’effacent jamais. Néanmoins, comparé à l’immense majorité des elfes non mariés, Legolas peut-être considéré comme ayant de l’expérience.

 

Mais revenons à nos moutons.

 

Legolas, donc, a connu plusieurs ‘Premier Baiser’, chaque instance dépendant de l’angle selon lequel on choisit d’observer sa vie.

 

Chronologiquement parlant, son premier baiser se situe quelque part entre ses cinq cent trente et ses cinq cent quarante ans, peut-être cinquante. (On objectera sûrement qu’en tant qu’elfe il devrait être un peu plus précis que ça, mais bon, il a eut des choses plus conséquentes à considérer dans les quelques siècles qui ont suivit, et pendant plusieurs millénaires après ça.)

C’était, en fin de compte, un accident. Une bonne soirée passée en compagnie de ses parents, un peu trop de vin, et quelques histoires légèrement enjolivées sur ses exploits dans les champs de tir, et Ainion, son petit frère, a voulu plaisanter comme il le faisait souvent en privé : en endossant le rôle de l’ _eleth_ admirative des prouesses de son prince. Il s’est donc jeté au cou de Legolas avec l’intention de lui planter une bise sur la joue, ce qui aurait donné lieu à de fausses courbettes à n’en plus finir, beaucoup de battements de cil et au moins autant de rires pour la soirée.

Seulement voilà, Legolas a tourné la tête au mauvais moment et, au lieu de la bise et de l’hilarité habituelle, il n’y a eut qu’un contact de lèvres contre lèvres rompu à la hâte et deux jeunes elfes si embarrassés qu’il fallut trois jours avant que leurs joues ne retrouvent une couleur normale.

 

Par un accord tacite, cette soirée ne fut jamais mentionnée dans leurs conversations.

 

**oOo**

 

Il y a aussi eut son premier baiser volé.

 

C’était… ah, il a oublié ou c’était, tiens. Pas très longtemps avant que Pompéi ne finissent sous la cendre, parce qu’il se souvient distinctement de n’avoir vu la ville qu’après ça.

A l’époque… qu’est-ce qu’il faisait à l’époque ? Ah, oui. Il était marchand. Marchand de simples. Il voyageait dans tout l’empire pour récolter des plantes et les redistribuer à ses clients… c’était une bonne façon de voir du pays et chasser la solitude sans s’attacher à un endroit en particulier, puisqu’il lui faudrait disparaître un jour ou l’autre.

Parfois, cependant, il y avait des exceptions, comme cette fois ou il s’était cassé une jambe dans un petit village quelque part au sud de Rome, et qu’une famille de boulangers l’avaient accueilli chez eux sans poser de question.

Legolas se souvient très bien de leur fille, une adolescente adorable aux longs cheveux bouclés qui riait beaucoup et se montrait particulièrement friande de pommes… venant d’une Hobbite, ça n’a pas vraiment été une surprise, ceci dit. Cassandra, c’était son nom, s’est rapidement prise d’affection pour lui. Peut-être parce qu’il venait d’ailleurs et que ça se voyait, peut-être parce qu’elle avait senti qu’il n’était pas fait dans le même moule qu’elle, allez savoir.

Quoi qu’il en soit, un jour que Legolas travaillait dans le jardin de ses parents pour les remercier de leur hospitalité, Cassandra s’est glissée à ses côté avec une minuscule fleur dans les mains et, lorsqu’il a accepté son présent, elle l’a embrassé… juste comme ça.

Les explications furent plutôt gênantes, il faut bien l’avouer, et Legolas n’a pas peur de dire qu’il s’est comporté en lâche en disparaissant la semaine suivante.

 

A sa décharge, il était grand temps qu’il endosse une nouvelle identité de toute façon.

 

**oOo**

 

On a beau dire ce que l’on voudra, mais passer des millénaires à se faire passer pour un humain, ça vous change un elfe, et très efficacement en prime.

Legolas serait bien incapable d’expliquer comment il en est arrivé au point ou embrasser volontairement un autre homme, quelqu’un dont il sait pertinemment qu’il n’est pas _amoureux_ au sens strict du terme, par-dessus le marché, est devenu aceptable.

 

Mais Léonard… ce n’est pas son physique, qui le rend attirant. A dire vrai, Legolas n’est même pas sûr que ce soit sa personnalité : c’est un homme caractériel, impatient, intransigeant. Il passe le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans son laboratoire à concevoir des machines toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, et ne tolère guère d’autre présence que la sienne au milieu de ce qu’il a baptisé ‘ses enfants’.

Mais justement, c’est probablement ça qui fascine Legolas. Toute cette imagination, cette prodigalité, toute cette énergie créatrice dans un corps qui ne verra probablement pas son soixantième anniversaire… il y a la une flamme à laquelle aucun elfe ne pourrait résister, comme une infime fraction du passé, aussi vibrante que le rire de Pippin, aussi familière que les coups de pieds de Gimli pour forcer Legolas à lui libérer une place au coin du feu, aussi agréable que l’insistance d’Aragorn à comprendre les elfes et aussi rafraîchissante que l’absence totale d’ambition guerrière chez Faramir.

D’une certaine façon, passer du temps en compagnie de Léonard c’est un peu comme revenir à la Terre du Milieu telle que Legolas l’a connu dans sa jeunesse pour une heure ou deux. Legolas écoute l’inventeur monologuer et c’est comme d’entendre Gimli planifier de nouvelles excavations dans les grottes de Helm, c’est distrayant et intéressant à la fois, et toujours un peu déconcertant lorsqu’il s’aperçoit qu’il arrive à suivre son raisonnement.

 

Ca lui donne l’impression de perdre presque sept millénaires de chaos, de guerre et de solitude, c’est facile, agréable ; naturel, en fait, ce frottement de l’épaule lorsqu’ils sont assis à la table de travail, ce mouvement du buste quand la main de Léonard, occupé à décrire son dernier projet, passe trop près de son visage, cet affaissement des muscles, le soir, lorsqu’ils sont trop fatigués pour rejoindre leurs appartements respectifs et préfèrent s’endormir sur les paillasses que Léonard garde dans un coin de l’atelier.

 

Ca parait tout aussi naturel, un matin de printemps ou François premier est parti à la chasse et ou le château est presque vide, de se pencher vers la gauche (c’est toujours la gauche, avec Léonard, allez savoir pourquoi) et de clore l’espace qui les sépare, coupant l’inventeur au beau milieu d’une tirade enflammée sur son dernier projet : faire voler les hommes.

 

« Quoi, dit-il lorsqu’ils se séparent, tu ne crois pas que je puisse y arriver, c’est ça ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Je te prouverais le contraire, tu verras, affirme l’italien. Et toi, en échange, tu me raconteras ton histoire. La vraie, et en entier.

-D’accord. »

 

Léonard est brillant, vivant, rare comme une flamme au milieu d’une nuit de tempête, et Legolas s’enivre sans vergogne de son génie aussi longtemps que ça dure. Il meurt sans avoir convaincu le prince des sylves que les hommes finiraient par voler, mais il emporte tout de même l’histoire de ce dernier avec lui dans la tombe.

 

Plusieurs siècles plus tard, le dix-sept décembre mille neuf cent trois, Legolas assiste au premier véritable vol d’un « plus lourd que l’air » et croit reconnaitre l’étincelle dans les yeux du plus jeune frère Wright.

 

**oOo**

 

La première fois que Legolas donne un baiser d’adieu, étonnamment, n’est pas pour Léonard. Il faut dire que ce dernier avait insisté pour « arrêter ces sottises » lorsqu’il avait atteint les trente-cinq ans, se disant trop vieux pour ce genre de chose.

 

Non, le premier baiser d’adieu de Legolas, c’est en quarante-trois qu’il le donne.

 

Ca fait bientôt six mois qu’il est entré en enfer, parmi la masse des corps décharnés et des yeux morts, entourés de gardes qui l’effraient plus que n’importe quel Orc ne pourra jamais le faire, presque plus que les Nazgûl, maintenant que leur image s’est affadie dans sa mémoire et qu’ils ne peuvent plus lui faire de mal.

Presque six mois que les morts se succèdent à un rythme régulier, six mois que ces corps (pas des gens, jamais des gens ici, même ceux qui ne sont pas prisonniers) s’effondrent un peu plus chaque jour, six mois que Legolas se demande quand est-ce que sont tour arrivera de manquer de chance à la roulette russe, ou de trébucher près des fosses, ou d’entrer dans les chambres.

Six mois qu’il survit par entêtement plus que par envie, parce qu’il n’a plus vu le ciel depuis le jour de sa capture et qu’il refuse, _refuse_ de mourir sans avoir revu les étoiles et un horizon qui ne soit pas limité par des barbelés et des miradors.

Six mois qu’il prie Elbereth de guider ses compagnons d’infortune, de s’assurer qu’ils atteignent les caves de Mandos, qu’ils n’aient plus à se soucier de rien dans l’autre monde… de s’assurer qu’on soigne les blessures de leurs âmes.

 

Du convoi avec lequel il est entré dans le camp, il ne reste plus que lui et un Hongrois. Il ne connait pas son nom, sait juste qu’il était venu en France pour essayer d’échapper au Reich et qu’il a échoué. Qu’il porte le triangle rose et que, pour cela, certains prisonniers l’évitent, l’écartent. Comme s’il y avait des niveaux de valeurs jusqu’ici et que cet homme était la lie de la lie, pis encore que ces pitoyables carcasses qu’ils ont tous fini par devenir.

Legolas et lui passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils parlent très peu, n’apprennent pas à se connaitre (quel est l’intérêt d’apprendre la vie d’avant quand ils ont oublié jusqu’à la sensation de l’herbe sous leur pieds ?) mais ils trouvent un certain réconfort dans ce visage familier, ces yeux qu’ils reconnaissent. Ils sont des survivants, déjà, plus ‘vieux’ que la plupart des autres prisonniers, et cela aussi les rapproches.

Leurs matelas sont côté à côte et, parfois, Legolas songe que c’est le contact de leurs mains emmêlées la nuit qui lui permet de conserver un peu de sa lucidité. Il se fait la réflexion que cet homme dont il ne sait rien est probablement la relation la plus intime et la plus importante qu’il ait jamais connue. Ils ne connaissent que le pire l’un de l’autre, n’ont connu que l’horreur et, pour ça, ils se connaissent mieux que n’importe qui d’autre ne pourra jamais les connaitre.

 

Il semble qu’ils soient destinés à rester ainsi jusqu’à la fin.

 

Mais un soir, le hongrois tremble lorsqu’il s’installe dans son étroite bande de paillasse, le front qu’il pose contre celui de Legolas est fiévreux, et il n’a pas besoin de parler pour dire qu’il a atteint sa limite, qu’il ne veut pas aller plus loin.

En silence, ils attendent que la baraque s’endorme, ou tout du moins prétende qu’elle dort, puis descendent au milieu du couloir et préparent la corde avec les lambeaux déchirés de leurs chemises rongées par les parasites.

 

Ils n’échangent pas un mot, rien qu’un baiser, fatigué, désespéré et mouillé de larmes qu’ils croyaient ne plus avoir, puis Legolas retourne se coucher.

 

Des siècles plus tard, il lui arrivera encore de se réveiller avec dans les oreilles le son d’un homme qui suffoque et la sensation de lèvres parcheminées et déjà froide contre les siennes.

 

**oOo**

 

Oui, Legolas a eut plusieurs expériences avec le ‘Premier Baiser’.

Pas toutes aisées, pas toute plaisantes, mais il aime à penser qu’elles ont toute contribué à faire de lui l’elfe qu’il est aujourd’hui : un roi (roi, bon sang, il n’arrive toujours pas à s’y faire) respecté par le monde des hommes (majoritairement. Il y a toujours des groupuscules extrémistes qui prônent l’éradication des elfes, comme ils ont commencé à le faire des siècles plus tôt, et comme ils le feront encore sûrement dans plusieurs millénaires, si la planète survit jusque là) et aimé de ses sujets.

 

Il a des amis, presque tous plus jeunes que lui de cinq ou six millénaires, mais ils sont toujours la quand Legolas a besoin d’eux, tant pour les problèmes privés que politiques. Elrohir gouverne Imladris avec sagesse, même si le récent retour d’Elrond lui a causé plus de crises de nerfs ces dix dernières années qu’il n’en a connu il y a trois millénaires quand l’existence des elfes a été révélée au grand public et qu’il a repris les rênes de son royaume (encore que c’est potentiellement du au fait que sa future épouse est plus jeune que lui d’à peu près douze millénaires plus qu’aux tentatives pas très subtiles de son père pour aiguiller ses décisions politiques). Celeborn est toujours Celeborn, retranché au fond de la Lòrien avec son peuple, qui forme la plus réduite des cinq colonies elfiques de la planète. Et pour couronner le tout, il y a effectivement _cinq_ colonies elfiques depuis que les Antilles ont voté pour être rattachées au royaume de Loleia et que Kirjane a racheté la plus grande partie de la forêt amazonienne aux exploitants qui y travaillaient.

 

L’un dans l’autre, Legolas doit bien avouer qu’il ne s’est jamais senti aussi heureux, et ce bien qu’il lui manque le plus important de tous les premiers baisers, à savoir Le Premier Baiser, celui qui compte pour de bon.

 

Ca ne l’empêche pas de sourire ce matin quand il descend dans les jardins du palais pour aller superviser la construction du dôme de protection. Maintenant que la planète est si polluée que même l’extrême nord de la Suède n’est plus enneigé que quelques mois par ans, il devient urgent de s’assurer que les royaumes elfiques auront de quoi survivre pour les temps à venir. C’est une idée qui lui flottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, depuis qu’il a découvert la bande dessinée _Sillage_ en fait. A l’époque, on était loin d’imaginer qu’elle pourrait peut-être devenir presque réalité, mais enfin à l’époque de Léonard personne n’imaginait que les hommes voleraient un jour alors….

Quoi qu’il en soit les travaux avancent bien, grâce aux directions envoyées par les Valar via Elrond, et le dôme devrait être achevé d’ici quelques semaines… les supports et les réacteurs seront une autre paire de manche, mais chaque chose en son temps.

 

Legolas est rejoint par Elladan au moment ou il entre dans ce qu’il a baptisé le Jardin des Anges. Il s’agit d’un simple carré de forêt autour d’une antique bâtisse qui, un jour a abrité celui des descendants de Beorn qui avait épousé la réincarnation d’Ainion. Il y a longtemps maintenant que les humains ne vivent plus à Vertbois, ce qui n’est probablement pas plus mal. Ca évite bien des séparations douloureuses, Legolas en sait quelque chose.

Elladan revient du conseil des Nations Unies, et il porte toujours ses robes de cérémonies, presque identiques à celles qu’il portait à l’époque de la Guerre de l’Anneau, si on excepte le fait qu’elles sont aux couleurs de Vertbois. Les robes de cérémonies ont fait un grand retour à la mode depuis le dernier Remake en date du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ , en 5210, et les elfes ont abandonné les combinaisons en vinyle avec bonheur dès l’instant ou elles n’ont plus été obligatoires. (Legolas se demande toujours qui a pu être assez sadique pour imposer ça comme uniforme, du reste).

 

«  _Tout s’est bien passé ?_ Interroge le roi en sindarin. _Comment la Chine a-t-elle réagit en apprenant que nous ne voulons pas partager la technologie des dômes ?_

 _-Mal, évidemment._ Rétorque Elladan en s’asseyant sur un banc de pierre. _Comme les Etats-Unis. Et le Japon. Et l’Europe. Et tout le monde, en fait. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ne nous ont pas encore attaqués c’est parce qu’ils savent qu’on a une bonne popularité auprès des masses africaines et qu’ils ne veulent pas se mettre le continent à dos._

_-Il est certain que plus grand monde n’ose leur faire de reproche depuis qu’ils sont pratiquement les seuls à survivre exclusivement sur de l’énergie propre… c’est un des rares endroits d’où on voit encore le ciel, je crois ?_

_-D’ici aussi on voit les étoiles._

_-Oui, mais pour combien de temps ?_ Legolas soupire profondément, sentant sa bonne humeur se réduire comme peau de chagrin. _Oh, Valar… je donnerais n’importe quoi pour pouvoir accélérer les travaux de construction des vaisseaux,_ dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains _. Nous n’avons plus notre place sur Arda depuis longtemps._

 _-Et nous serions encore condamnés à y rester malgré tout si tu ne nous avait pas lancés dans des recherches folles sur l’Aéronautique,_ lui fait remarquer Elladan. _Nous partirons bientôt, c’est promis. En attendant, tu devrais essayer de te détendre et de profiter de ton dessert plutôt que de te morfondre._

 _-Je n’ai pas de…._  » __

Elladan ne laisse pas à Legolas l’occasion de finir sa phrase et, avant même de comprendre exactement ce qui se passe, ce dernier se retrouve avec une boite entière de macarons dans les mains. Il éclate alors d’un rire franc, vite rejoint par Elladan.

 

«  _Je passais près de Paris alors je me suis dit que j’allais en profiter pour te ramener un souvenir._

_-Elladan, ta correspondance devait être à Berlin !_

_-Comparé à Pékin c’est tout près ! J’avais le temps, et ce n’est pas comme si on manquait de fond, n’est-ce pas ?_

_-Parfois je me demande ce qui te passe par la tête,_ soupire Legolas avec un sourire en coin. _Je veux dire, je sais que tu aimes faire ce genre de choses d’ordinaires, passer prendre un souvenir, prendre des photos sur ton chemin mais ça… enfin, il y a tout de même une différence entre faire un détour de dix minutes au coin de la rue et prendre l’avion vers un autre pays simplement pour m’acheter des macarons de ma boutique favorite !_ Legolas fixe son regard sur les macarons en question, résistant pour ne pas crisper ses mains au point d’en abimer la boite. _Je sais que nous sommes de vieux… de_ très _vieux amis, même d’un point de vue elfique, mais par moment je ne peu pas m’empêcher de penser…._  »

 

Il s’interrompt brusquement, et ce n’est qu’à ce moment qu’il remarque le silence inhabituel d’Elladan, droit et immobile à ses côtés.

 

«  _De penser quoi ?_

 _-Rien. Rien d’important. Merci. Pour les biscuits._ Il va pour se lever, mais la main d’Elladan s’agrippe à son poignet, le bloquant sur place.

- _Legolas. De penser_ quoi  _?_

 _-C’est stupide, vraiment je…_ Legolas ose un regard en direction du semi-elfe, et la détermination qu’il y lit le dissuade efficacement de tenter une nouvelle évasion. Il détourne le regard, les yeux rivés sur la maison inhabitée depuis longtemps, et poursuit d’une voix étranglée : _disons que… eh bien, parfois, j’ai l’impression… j’ai l’impression que c’est plus que ça._  »

 

Pendant un instant, un silence complet règne dans les jardins, comme si toutes la faune avait décidé de déserter spécialement à cet instant, et Legolas sent son corps se tendre dans un mouvement de défense instinctif… et puis Elladan soupire, sourit, et pose son front contre celui de Legolas, chair chaude contre la froideur du métal et des feuilles qui constituent la couronne des sylves.

 

«  _Oh,_ dit-il, _oh, tu n’as pas idée à quel point je suis_ soulagé _de te l’entendre dire. J’espérais que tu finirais par comprendre, mais depuis tout ce temps je commençais à croire que tu n’étais tout bêtement pas intéressé…_ il redresse brusquement les yeux, l’air inquiet : _tu l’es, n’est-ce pas ? Intéressé ? Pitié, dis moi que je ne viens pas de tout ruiner parce que je… !_

 _-_ Comment ça ‘depuis tout ce temps’ ? Comme à son habitude lorsqu’il est choqué, Legolas repasse au suédois.

 _-_ …hein ?

-J’ai dis : comment ça ‘depuis tout ce temps’ ?

-Legolas… depuis que tu es revenu… ça fait bientôt trois fichus millénaires que j’essaie d’attirer ton attention et de prédire ta réaction en apprenant mes préférences parce que l’accepter chez les humains c’est pas la même chose que de l’accepter chez les elfes et…. Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu’il y a de drôle là dedans ! »

 

Mais Legolas ne peu pas s’empêcher de rire, au point même qu’il se dit vaguement qu’il doit avoir l’air d’un fou, parce que c’est si _ridicule_ comme situation, parce que ça fait bientôt _douze millénaires_ qu’il se _languis_ comme une pucelle après un de ses meilleurs amis en étant convaincu que rien n’en sortirait jamais et c’est _lui_ qui s’entend dire qu’il a prit trop de temps ? C’est vraiment la meilleure !

Elladan, de son côté, continue de ne pas comprendre, il proteste, vigoureusement, même, jusqu’à ce que Legolas le saisisse par le col et lui coupe efficacement la parole.

 

Ce n’est ni délicat, ni tendre, ce n’est même presque pas romantique… c’est maladroit, et précipité, et pas franchement précis, c’est _humain_ au sens elfique du terme, et c’est _magnifique_ parce que malgré tout, malgré le contexte, malgré le risque qu’on les voit, malgré le _ridicule_ de la situation et l’ironie qu’il y a à se dire que deux personnes âgées de plus de treize millénaires se sont attendus comme des adolescents pendant des milliers d’années, malgré les nez qui s’entrechoquent et les rires vaguement hystériques de Legolas et les mains qui manquent de créer des bleus en essayant d’explorer les visages, c’est l’expérience la plus enivrante que Legolas ait jamais connu.

C’est comme de rentrer chez lui et partir en voyage à la fois, c’est trop et trop peu, une flamme qui a couvé pendant tout ce temps qu’on aurait soudain autorisé à consommer un entrepôt rempli de nitroglycérine ; ce sont deux âmes qui se rejoignent et la certitude absolue qu’il n’y aura pas, qu’il n’y a jamais eut d’autre option possible, et c’est tant mieux parce que c’est si _bon_ , parce que Legolas a passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à _attendre_ et qu’il n’a jamais été si heureux de savoir qu’il a l’ _éternité_ pour profiter de ça, qu’il pourra refaire ça tout les jours qui lui restent à vivre si ça lui chante, _Valar_ ça parait tellement _juste_ d’avoir le droit à tout ça maintenant qu’il a l’impression qu’il pourrait en exploser.

 

Mais les elfes sont éternels, pas immortels, et après quelques minutes il leur faut se séparer, respirer.

Legolas laisse ses mains reposer sur les épaules d’Elladan, agrippées au col de ses robes, heureux de sentir les doigts du semi-elfe emmêlés dans ses cheveux, le poids de ses avant-bras sur ses clavicule, comme la preuve que ce n’est pas un rêve, qu’il ne va pas se réveiller demain avec l’horrible sensation d’avoir été trahi par son propre esprit et le _besoin_ viscéral de se préparer plus vite, plus tôt, pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle du conseil et retrouver ce visage si familier qu’il n’a jamais confondu avec son jumeaux.

 

« Oh, dit Elladan, et Legolas laisse échapper un rire essoufflé en entendant sa voix trembler. _Je ne m’attendais vraiment pas à ça._

 _-Moi non plus,_ répond-t-il en posant son front contre celui d’Elladan, _mais je ne peu pas dire que je regrette la tournure qu’ont prit les évènements._

 _-Absolument aucun regret._ Il rit et ajoute : _Elrohir va nous remercier._

_-Pourquoi ça ?_

_-Parce qu’Ada sera trop occupé à nous rappeler exactement pourquoi nous ne devrions pas faire ça pour l’ennuyer lui au sujet de l’âge de sa compagne… il va nous faire vivre un enfer._

_-Ca part de bonnes intentions._

_-Et ou mène la route qui est pavée avec, dis-moi ?_

_-D’accord, d’accord,_ rit Legolas, _tu gagnes. Mais si ça peu te rassurer, j’en connais un qui ne le laissera pas nous ennuyer bien longtemps._

 _-Magnifique !_ Murmure Elladan avec un sourire nerveux : _Au lieu de gérer mon père nous expliquant que nous sommes dans l’erreur, il faudra gérer un duel verbal entre les deux. Je sens que les siècles qui viennent vont être intéressants._

 _-Siècles ?_ S’amuse Legolas. _Je parierais plutôt sur ‘millénaires’._  »

 

Elladan laisse échapper un gémissement de dépit, déjà fatigué à la simple idée du chaos qui les attend lorsqu’ils révèleront le changement dans leur relation à leurs familles respectives… sans même parler de ce qui se passera le jour ou les sylves apprendront que le fils d’Elrond partage la couche de leur roi… et _Valar,_ sa _couche_! Il y aura davantage de baisers, davantage que des baisers, et tout un tas de chose à prévoir, et des précautions à prendre, et est-ce qu’il n’y avait pas des livre la dessus à une époque, et il est très possible qu’Elladan ait légèrement paniqué parce que brusquement, les mains de Legolas sont de nouveau sur ses joues et ses lèvres sont sur les siennes, et il fait des choses très intéressantes avec sa langue et…. Plus rien.

 

Apparemment, le déplaisir du semi-elfe est inscrit sur son visage, car Legolas rit de nouveau, heureux et libre et _vivant_ comme Elladan ne l’avait encore jamais vu, et peu importe qu’il rie à ses dépends ou qu’il ait perdu l’esprit parce que la simple idée que c’est _lui_ qui a mis cette expression sur le visage du sylve lui donne des papillons dans l’estomac.

 

«  _Cesses donc de t’inquiéter pour tout. Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas changer, ça ne servira à rien de te torturer à cause d’elles._

_-C’est mon conseil, ça._

_-Et il est excellent. Tu devrais le suivre._

_-Espèce de petit arrogant, retourner mes propres paroles contre moi !_

_-Tu sais bien ce qu’on dit : en amour comme à la guerre…._  »

 

Legolas rit lorsqu’Elladan l’enferme dans une clef de cou sans aucun sérieux, mais renverse rapidement la situation d’un battement latéral de la jambe qui les projette tous les deux au sol, les robes du semi-elfe étalées dans l’herbes et les cheveux du seigneur sylve s’écoulant sur son visage tell un rideau blond contre le reste du monde.

 

«  _Tu accordes trop d’importance aux mots, Elladan._

_-Peut-être parce que tu ne parles pas assez._

_-Peut-être,_ admet Legolas avec un haussement d’épaule. _Je préfère agir._  »

 

De fait, il agit, et pendant long, long moment, on n’entend plus aucun mot dans le Jardin des Anges.


End file.
